Troy High (Zevie Style)
by BellaxBeauty
Summary: Would Stevie and Zander still be friends or if their rivalry is going to destroy their relationship being togethere.


**Chapter 1**

It was late Sunday afternoon when I kissed my best friend. We had been playing our favorite video game, Martial Battle 2, in his parent's den. Playing Video Games was something we did a lot. Kissing was not. "Oh, your so death. Stevie Baskara," Zander Robbins growled, his eyes locked on the TV screen. We watched as the two fighters on the screen lunged towards each other. My fighter, a women dressed in a long flowing gown grabbed Zander's hulking fighter and slung him over her shoulder. He fell so hard, he cracked the virtual floor. The screen proclaimed, **_Stevie Wins!_**"That's what you think," I said, kicking zander's foot with my own. "I even beat you in heels." "You cheat," Zander told me. I snorted. "Yeah okay. If it makes you feel any better, go ahead and believe that I cheat and not that you just suck."

Zander hit the button on his controller to start a new game and Choose a Character screen appeared. "So tomorrow's the big day," he said as he selected his next fighter. "We go back to being enemies again." I rolled my eyes. "I can hardly wait." Every school had a bit of a rivalry with other schools, but the one between Lancede High and Troy High was legendary. It made sense, I suppose, that our mascots were the Spartans and Trojans battled thousand of years ago, our schools fought wars on the football field.

The rivalry had been going on since before my parents had been in high school. Back in the 1950s, right after Troy High was built, Lacede and Troy played their first football game against each other. The game took place at Lacede and everything was going fine-until the fourth quarter. Then a Trojan player caught the ball just before being roughly shoved out of bounds by a Spartan. Or at least, that's the Trojan version of the story, The Spartan claim that the Trojan had already stepped out of bounds before he caught the ball. The Trojan shovedthe Spartan back and the coaches had to break them up so the game could continue. The referee sided with the Spartans.

But that wasn't the end of it. The next time the Trojans lined up to start their offensive play, one of the Spartans said the Trojans played football like little girls and they should try cheerleading instead. The quarterback leaped out of position to lunge at the Spartan and wrestle him to the ground. Soon, all of the players, even the ones who had been sitting on the sidelines at the time, were throwing punches at one another. And a bloody brawl ensued.

Troy lost the game, the Trojan quarterback was banned from the team for the rest of the season, and war between the schools had been declared. During my parent's time at Troy, some guys had let a bunch of pigs loose during a dance at Lancede. In revenge, the Spartans had rigged up buckets of soured milk to dump onto the Trojans when they entered the school one morning

The rivalry was a thing of a legend around the two neighboring school districts. Everyone had a story. Everyone liked to act as if they played had a story. Everyone liked to act as if they played a part in continuing the saga.

Zander went to Lancede High

I went to** Troy**.

Zander pressed the Start button and our fighters appeared onscreen again, staring at each other while the countdown flashed between them. I punched at the buttons on my controller, making my fighter throw a wild series of punches and kicks so fast that Zander could barely get his fighter out of the way in time.  
"Twenty bucks says Lacede kicks Troy's butt this season," Zander grunted as his fingers tried to keep up with mine.

My dancing lady tried to grab Zander's blue wolverine, but he jumped out of the way at the last second, flying over her head to land behind her and grab her around the waist. The wolverine swung the dancing lady over his head, but I got her free herself and somersault through the air, then land gracefully.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I think that rivalry is stupid, but there is no way Lacede will beat Troy. You haven't seen Perry and Hunter practicing."

(Okay I am going to stop here I was just wondering if I should continue this story in here or on youtube so it would be lovely if you guys **Review!**)


End file.
